


Practice Makes Perfect

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their son was five days old, and the wonder still hadn’t worn off, despite the lack of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #18 "and that's how it's done"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Despite being the latest state-of-the-art model— and then modified by the smartest woman on Earth— the baby monitor still crackled when it activated.

“It’s not time for him to eat,” muttered Sam, rolling tiredly toward the edge of the bed. “Must need a new diaper.”

Jack put a hand on her hip. “I’ll get it,” he said. “You get some sleep, before the next feeding time.”

“Sure…”

He slid out of bed, padding down the hall to the nursery to scoop Jacob Daniel out of his crib. “Hey, there, kiddo. Oh, yeah, you need a change.”

Their son was five days old, and the wonder still hadn’t worn off, despite the lack of sleep. Jake stopped crying the moment his father picked him up, backing off into little whimpers of discomfort until he was peeled out of his dirty diaper. By the time Jack was done, clean diaper in place and fresh pajamas on, he was giggling between sleepy yawns.

“You’re really good at that,” said Sam, sounding just as sleepy, from the doorway.

Jack settled their son into the crook of his arm. “Had a lot of practice, once,” he said, softly. “Good to know I hadn’t forgotten.”

“Oh, god,” said Sam, pushing off from the door jamb to wrap her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry, Jack. I didn’t think…”

“That’s a first,” he teased, then added, seriously, “I never forgot him, Carter. I missed so much time with Charlie, but I still have all of it with Jake. And I want him to know about his brother.” 

Sam reached out to run gentle fingers over their son’s hair. “Of course he will,” she promised. “He should know how his dad got so good at being a dad.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Jack, settling Jake back into his crib.

She smiled and caught his hand. “I know I’m right. I’m always right.”

“That’s true,” he agreed, and allowed her to pull him back to bed.

THE END


End file.
